La Dernière Trahison (trad)
by 1OldTercio
Summary: Ron a souvent trahi Harry, mais cette fois, c'est peut-être la pire. Ou : Hermione et Ginny s'égarent. (Traduction de The Last Betrayal de AVeryDarkLord)


La dernière trahison

Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça, vraiment, mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait pas prévus les fois précédentes. C'était, à son avis, juste « arrivé ». Juste comme toutes les autres fois. Hermione, il en était sûr, aurait pus expliquer cela bien mieux qu'il l'aurais jamais fais. En fait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle doive le faire. Ginny aussi serait susceptible de faire semblant que cela ait un sens, mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Sa sœur aurait pu trouver une explication, mais ça n'aurait pas été la vérité. Lui ? Il ne pourrait rien dire, vérité ou mensonge. Non pas qu'il puisse vraiment le trouver lui-même. Il le ferait plus tard cependant.

Il avait trahi Harry.

Juste une autre trahison d'une longue liste, dont Harry ne connaissait pas la plupart, et une grande partie du reste dont il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir. Cette fois, Ron soupçonnait qu'il allait s'en rappeler. Ron ne pourrait pas le blâmer, car il était sur de s'en souvenir mieux que Harry. Du vol des chocolats en première année à l'abandon de lui et d'Hermione au cœur du règne de Voldemort, il y avait une longue liste de ses échecs en tant qu'ami de Harry. Chaque échec l'a fait se détester lui-même, mais quand l'échec l'a fait s'aimer, il savait qu'il le referait inévitablement. Être l'ami de Harry comptait trop d'avantage, aucun ne l'attendait.

Ron avait toujours su qu'à être le meilleur ami du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, il obtiendrait prestiges et honneurs, mais c'est seulement avec recul qu'il les voyait. Dans le processus ils lui étaient invisibles. Sur le moment il lui semblait que Harry avait tout, et la jalousie du rouquin bouillonnait. Il avait du ressentiment pour Harry et le trahissait, se rassurant et rationalisant après coup que Harry l'avait mérité. Ensuite il regardait en arrière et se rendait compte qu'il était extrêmement chanceux. Alors Ron se détestait pour son aveuglement, en promettant de ne rien laisser venir à lui aux frais de Harry. Cela ne faisait que l'aveugler plus encore, et parfois il commençait à penser que tout ce qui arrivait de bien, arrivait à Harry. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Quand il avait pris Hermione contre un mur, forçant sa bouche avec sa langue tandis qu'il enlevait sa fine lingerie, c'était comme quand il avait monté le Nimbus 2000 de Harry tout les jours pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie, n'ayant pas de devoir scolaire pendant que Dumbeldore chantait ses louanges pour avoir vaincu Voldemort dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Lui, Ron, n'avait rien reçu, alors qu'il gardait une blessure sur la tête à cause de la partie d'échec, tandis que Harry semblait guéris. Considérer la forme pale et nue de la sorcière brune, puis porter ce corps impatient sur son lit, ressemblait à voler la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour faire des blagues, pendant que son propriétaire légitime était inconscient.

Se réveiller nu à coté d'elle après une nuit d'amour sauvage, l'embrasser nue sous la douche alors qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur, regarder ses yeux remplis de luxure pendant qu'elle le léchait et le suçait, et puis la voir parler d'une nuit de travail de recherche avec Harry dans son miroir magique pendant que Ron prenait son petit-déjeuner avec elle était comme quand Dumbledore l'avait félicité et lui avait donné des points devant toute l'école, quand ses frères l'avaient acclamé comme un héros, quand ses parents l'avaient grondé mais lui avaient dit sincèrement à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était la même crise de culpabilité et la même montée d'adrénaline qu'il en avait eu avec ça. C'était le même vœu de ne pas le refaire, et - quand Hermione lui donna un baiser d'adieu passionné et quand il aperçut le Nimbus d'Harry se cachant dans son coffre - la même détermination qui s'effrite.

Il avait trahi Harry.

Il aimait trahir Harry.

Harry lui avait toujours pardonner. Ron pensait qu'il ne serrait pas Harry si il ne le faisait pas. Parfois ça prenait plus de temps, parfois moins, mais chaque fois Ron ne s'excusait qu'à moitié et redevenait le meilleur ami du Sauveur du monde des Sorciers. Harry n'a pas insisté, ne l'a pas forcé à être qui il n'était pas. Il comprenait comme ça, il acceptait comme ça. A certains moments il arrivait à Ron, les quelques fois ou il ne s'endormait qu'aux premières heures de l'aube, de se dire que Harry savait ce qu'il était que Harry savait que Ron aimait s'attaquer à lui. Puis il se retournait et la pensée était oubliée dans un profond sommeil, remplacée par la certitude que Harry pouvait tout encaisser. Peut-être même - encore plus pour les nuits blanches - qu'il méritait de tout prendre, parce qu'il était Harry. C'était peut-être son rôle dans la vie.

Bon sang, Harry a même toujours essayé d'obtenir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ron, quelques soit ses défauts. Il voulait que Ron soit heureux. Il voulait que Ron trouve sa place dans la vie. En cinquième année, il avait bataillé pour entraîné Ron en tant que gardien en sixième année, il avait même bravé la colère d'Hermione pour faire croire à Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il avait sacrifié pour lui une des potions les plus rares au monde qui aurait pu atténuer les situations malheureuses de Harry. C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry pardonnait toujours son meilleur pote.

Nourriture, notes, colles, temps, même les filles que Harry avait abandonnées pour son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils étaient en fuite (et même avant), Harry s'était écarté parce qu'il savait que Ron désirait Hermione. Avec le recul, c'était très clair. C'était Ron qui avait abandonné Hermione, alors que Harry leur avait même donné sa bénédiction pour être ensemble. Même si Harry s'était tenu devant l'autel avec Ron à ses côtés, récitant ses vœux et échangeant les bagues avec leur amie brune, il aurait lancé un dernier regard subtil à Ron pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il soit avec Hermione. S'il y avait une chose dont Ron était sûr, c'était que Harry n'avait pas changé.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait pu demander à Harry de le couvrir au travail pour profiter de la journée libre d'Hermione sans sentir la culpabilité lui peser sur l'estomac. Sa foi en Harry l'avait gardé entier ; son meilleur ami lui pardonnait et croyait en lui. Quand Hermione a appelé le nom de Ron à maintes reprises, il s'est senti affirmé. Alors que les seins nus de la brune se pressaient contre lui dans son lit, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de ses hanches alors qu'ils partageaient un autre orgasme électrisant, Ron se rappela que Harry avait voulu qu'ils soient ensemble. Alors qu'il atteignait sa limite et qu'il se répandait en elle, Ron était sûr que Harry comprendrait qu'il ne s'était occupé d'Hermione que jusqu'à ce que Ron soit prêt. Après tout, Harry avait toujours Ginny, ce qui qui signifiait que ses ébats avec Hermione étaient contrebalancés. Cependant…

Il avait trahi Harry.

Il aimait trahir Harry.

C'était bien de trahir Harry.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de limites, bien sûr. Même si Ron n'en avait jamais discuté avec son ami, ils savaient tous les deux où étaient les limites. Il y avait des choses que Ron ne ferait jamais, des profondeurs qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Il y avait des limites qui bornaient leur amitié, qui lui permettaient de survivre et de rester forte. Lorsque Ron avait quitté son ami en quatrième année pour s'emparer de la gloire, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était que temporaire et que Ron ne ferait jamais rien pour vraiment blesser son meilleur pote. Il l'a peut-être quitté, mais il le soutenait silencieusement et ne s'est jamais rangé du côté des ennemis de Harry. Ron savait que cela allait trop loin et qu'il pouvait résister à la tentation. Il s'en tiendrait aux limites.

Encore que le roux savait que Harry lui pardonnerait s'il franchissait la ligne. Les limites étaient pour Ron, pas pour Harry. Harry n'avait pas de limites ; il était la meilleure personne que Ron connaissait, et il avait pardonné à tout le monde sans condition. Il avait pardonné Rogue pour ses années de tourments, Dumbledore pour ses mensonges, Gryffondor pour toutes les fois où ils lui avaient tourné le dos, même Draco et les Malefoy. Ron savait qu'il était en sécurité. Même lorsqu'il finissait par dépasser les bornes, Harry s'apercevait que c'était inévitable, que Ron n'était qu'un être humain, qu'il était naturel que son meilleur ami lui prenne ce qu'il n'était pas destiné à faire.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Ron a pris la baguette de sa sœur et a fermé les portes de sa maison à clé, il n'a pas senti le moindre doute. Pourquoi, quand sa petite sœur a commencé à lui donner des coups de poing et de pied, il l'a maintenue au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Pourquoi il avait ignoré les questions de la rousse sur la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait vu nu au lit avec Hermione, pourquoi il avait ignoré ses cris et l'avait réduite au silence par un baiser. Quand elle lui avait dit "non", il l'avait déshabillée jusqu'à ce que ses protestations s'affaiblissent. Pourquoi, quand il a finalement eu son beau corps allongé nu dans le lit de Harry, il s'était positionné et s'était enfoncé en elle sans y réfléchir une seconde. Pourquoi il l'avait pénétrée jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se transforment en gémissements, jusqu'à ce que les égratignures de son anneau contre son dos se soient transformées en éperons lui demandant d'aller plus vite, plus loin. Pourquoi il s'était retenu de jouir jusqu'à ce que Ginny soit dans une torpeur orgasmique trempée de sueur. Pourquoi il avait persuadé sa petite sœur de le chevaucher jusqu'à ce que ses mèches rousses flottantes lui collent au dos et que ses seins brûlants s'écroulent sur lui, ses hanches roulant de leur propre gré pour extraire le dernier jet de leur sexe illicite.

Il l'avait e à Harry ; la fille qu'il n'était pas censé avoir : sa petite sœur. Encore une autre chose qu'il avait prise à Harry, et pas la première fille. Il se souvint qu'il avait fait annuler à une fille son rendez-vous avec Harry pour coucher avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande en se faisant passer pour Harry, lui disant très clairement qu'il n'avait eu qu'une aventure d'un soir (qu'il avait été agressé et tout) et qu'il ne voulait jamais sortir avec elle. Il n'avait jamais dit à Harry pourquoi la fille l'avait laissé tomber et ne l'avait plus jamais contacté, avait à peine réconforté son ami en le dirigeant vers d'autres filles qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher - comme Ginny. Il savait que si Harry l'apprenait un jour, il saurait que Ron était destiné à les lui prendre et l'accepterait. Il saurait que les limites sont faites pour être dépassées et brisées. Il comprendrait que le désir avait été imbattable, que la tentation na demandait qu'a ce qu'il succombe, qu'il y avait eu des tensions sexuelles entre Ron et sa future petite amie. La même tension sexuelle qu'il y avait eu avec Hermione et, s'il était honnête, la même tension sexuelle qui existait depuis longtemps entre Ron et Ginny. Harry verrait que c'était pour le mieux que ses femmes couchaient avec son meilleur ami ; que Mme Potter et Mme Black faisaient maintenant l'amour à Ron Weasley.

Il avait trahi Harry.

Il aimait trahir Harry.

C'était bien de trahir Harry.

Il continuera à trahir Harry.

Et quand Ron trouva une Hermione nue qui remuait doucement à sa droite et une Ginny nue à sa gauche ; quand il guida la bouche adultère de la brune vers le bas, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas ; quand il embrassa sa petite sœur profondément et passionnément tandis que Hermione le fit dresser avec ses lèvres et sa langue trop longtemps délaissées ; quand la femme de Harry enleva la petite culotte de Ginny, l'embrassa, lui écarta les jambes et guida l'autre femme de Harry jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait sa place, sur la virilité tendue de Ron, pour qu'elle puisse le chevaucher jusqu'au matin, il réalisa que Harry, quand il l'aurait découvert, devrait simplement vivre avec ça. Après tout…

Il continuera à trahir Harry.


End file.
